


Maid of Stone

by Calibri_Light



Series: The Stone Maiden [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calibri_Light/pseuds/Calibri_Light
Summary: Despite already discovering the Divine Beasts and the Guardian's all across the land and underneath the castle, it seems there's more and more still hidden underneath everyone's noses. Even this new find was buried out in the desert, just waiting to be dug right up for everyone to marvel over and learn from! Still...why does its face look so familiar? It's as if looking upon an old friend from long, long ago.Hmm...perhaps Link and I will discover more about this mysterious woman's past the more we travel with her. Yes, this will be the start of something good. I can just feel it!- Zelda
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Reader
Series: The Stone Maiden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895086
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Maid of Stone

Long ago, before the Goddess Hylia was to keep watch over the Triforce and walk among the land the Golden Goddesses had created, the Goddess Nayru had been in utter turmoil. Though the newly appointed Goddess of the Triforce was to depart their realm that very day, she did not feel at ease. She knew as much as anyone that there would be dark forces who would come to try and take the power that they have gifted their people to protect and watch over. Power that could turn any good man into a monster. It was those thoughts that had Nayru worry for their student. Their world was still knew and still learning of the lay of the land and the laws she had bestowed upon the lives they had created. She had been in distress for days over these thoughts that her elder sister had finally had enough.

Din, the Goddess of Power, decided that if the Goddess of Knowledge was so upset about Hylia getting hurt, then they should create an incentive to prevent such measures. Nayru couldn't agree more. The two left the throne room of their realm, leaving Farore with Hylia, and fled to the Hall of Creation. It was there that they made the creatures and people of Hyrule. It was there that they will create the young Goddess' guardian.

With Din's flames and Nayru's water, the two got to work. Lighting the furnace and seeking the strongest clay, Din and Nayru created a formidable warrior. Molding the body, the hair, the face and more, the two etched each little detail into their creation with absolute focus. Engravings of their ancient text along the arms, an emerald for one eye and a sapphire in the other and a ruby at the center of the forehead. Nayru took great fondness in designing the pointed ears. They reminded her of Hylia.

Just as they were nearly finished with their creation, Farore arrived in a rage. As the eldest of the three, she had expected them to be there when Hylia left for Hyrule. What she hadn't expected was to find her sisters down in the Hall of Creation, hiding away and in the middle of creating...well, she couldn't begin to tell what it was. Perhaps another Hylian? Her skin held no tone, nor any whites in her eyes like their previous creations. She was merely clay with gems for eyes and a ruby at her center.

"What is this?" Farore would demand, her sisters bowing their head in resignation.

Nayru was the first to speak up. "A guardian."

"Guardian?" Farore scoffed. "She hardly looks like any of the guardians we've already seen our people create down on Hyrule."

"This is a special guardian," Din replied. "This will be Hylia's protector."

"Even though she has already made it quite clear she intends to seek a champion down on the surface?"

"Yes. We intend for this creature to be Hylia's guardian while she is among the people of Hyrule and should she find a champion, it will be his guide."

Farore chuckled softly at Din's words. Always the most headstrong of the three, so it was hardly a surprise that she wanted to get the point across. "A guide?"

"Yes, though if the champion were to somehow learn to break his guide from all the training, I suppose nothing can be helped of it. The thing is but empty clay."

Farore huffed. "So cold, Din. Hylia would never allow it. Her heart is too kind to let such a thing happen, even if this "guardian" you both claim to have made is nothing but a husk..."

Deciding enough was enough, Nayru walked over to the statuesque maiden and cupped her cheek. "Perhaps we can change that, sister? Make this husk worthy of strength and guidance." Farore was intrigued at the notion.

"Go on."

"With the right gifts, we can make a true warrior of the guardian we have created. One worthy in the eyes of anyone who lay their eyes upon it."

All three turned to study the lifeless being and it was there that they were all in agreement. They will gift the creature with their magic. Nothing ill-willed will ever fall upon it and with the proper steps, it could be a true force of nature one would be foolish enough to face. That would be the perfect guardian to watch over their Hylia and the perfect warrior to guide the champion who would protect Hyrule and its Goddess. Yes, this would work.

"Very well," Farore smiled. "Let us finish this."

Nayru was the first to step before the statue. Raising a hand, a ball of water formed into the palm. Bringing it close to her lips, she whispered her prayer into it. A light slowly appeared at the center the more she spoke into the orb before finally she raised her head to meet the creature's lifeless eyes.

"With this gift, I bestow upon you the power of unparalleled knowledge. With this, you will have insight of the land we have created and the difference of right and wrong...you will be as aware of the dangers and threats as if it were another sense of yours entirely. You will be Hylia's wisest guardian and companion." She lightly tossed the ball up and it hovered right into the creature's chest, melting into it until a small light formed where its heart would be. "I give you Nayru's Prayer. Use it well, my child."

Din stepped forth, her wild red hair seeming to bounce with each stepped in its pulled up state. Raising a tanned hand, the goddess let out a breath as smoke came out. A swirl of fire formed around her and met at the center of her hand. There, it hovered, but never flew towards the statue just yet. "With this flame, I give you my strength. You will be as strong as ten powerful Hylian men combined and never falter. Your will shall be as strong and unrelenting as the heat of the sun itself." The flame left her palm and shot into the same place as Nayru's gift had. The light grew brighter within. "I give you Din's Spirit. Do not disappoint me with defeat, my warrior."

And finally it was Farore's turn. Though her sister's gifts were predictable, she really had to consider what she would give to the clay doll before her. Raising her hand, leaves seemed to fly into the room as if from nowhere. Into the palm, a small ball of swirling wind and leaves took their place and Farore looked into the statue's gleaming eyes. With each gift, she could swear more and more life was forming within them. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but a knock on the door stopped her. The wind dispersed and all was silent before Hylia could be heard from the other side. She was nearly ready to depart and wanted to say farewell to Din and Nayru.

This was unfortunate. Farore had even had a good gift in mind for the creature and everything...oh well. Before answering the door, the elder goddess picked up a golden rod at one side of the room and held it up. With her magic, she was able to bend it to her will, spreading the metal at the top into a wand of sorts, golden wings on either side and a bright ball of light floating at the top. She gave a shout and the ball show out and wrapped around the statue, encasing it in golden chains until they seemed to sink into the clay flesh. All three waited with bated breath as the doll slowly began to move. It raised its head towards Farore before bowing to her. With the rod in her hand, the clay doll was at her beck and call.

"Not the best solution, but this will have to do for now. Open the door, sisters...let's give Hylia her parting gift."

And so they did. Hylia was given her guardian, though she had been hesitant at first. To control such a creature with a flick of the wrist and control rod in hand...it didn't feel right, but her teachers insisted. How could she refuse? So she left her realm with her guardian at her side. A new adventure awaited the two in the land of Hyrule.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Haven't written in a long while because of this whole quarantine mess, but now I'm trying to change that. Been playing Breath of the Wild a lot and wanted to contribute to the fandom. Anyway, I hope you like the story and enjoy each new chapter along the way!


End file.
